A quick and easy way to extract the three bounding box size values of CAD objects and associate those size values to length, width and thickness and then create a cut list, mill list, bill of materials or parts list.
The creation of a cut list, mill list, bill of materials or parts lists with size values specifically stated as length, width and thickness is necessary for the cutting of materials that have a specific orientation to a cutting device, such as wood or stainless steel which have a grain or other visible or not-visible characteristic that necessitates that it be cut in predetermined direction.
Other solutions include parametrics, measuring by hand, associating the length, width and thickness to x, y and z vectors and stereo lithography. None of these solutions are an exact solution to the problem, but instead are work-a-rounds that have become commonplace due to the lack of a truly working solution.
Because of the originality of this invention, patent searches in the Untied States and in foreign countries produced no results that were relevant to the scope of this invention.
Parametrics is the process of using a database or dimensional value or an equation value that is associated with a dimensional value to drive an object. Parametrics can be time consuming and difficult to use. You are required to input data in order to change a objects size. It is frequently necessary to do several calculations to determine what that size value is that you need to input and therefore it can be very time consuming. Parametrics can also require objects to be constrained or locked to each other in order to have the size of an assembly update predictably. Many of the object's sizes can be dependent on another object's size through formulas. Sometimes, it is not immediately clear which object is dependent on other objects and/or formulas and/or previously defined constraints or locks. This inhibits design creativity, introduces complexity and requires additional management of the CAD drawing.
Measuring by hand is a slow process that requires that each side of an object is measured and then written or input into some sort of cut list or mill list. This process is time consuming and frequently produces errors due to mistyping information and/or incorrectly measuring the original object.
Associating x, y and z vectors to length, width and thickness creates a situation that is limited by the rotation of an object. If an objects y vector is associated to length and then the object is rotated 90 degrees on the z-axis, the length would now be determined by the x vector and therefore the value returned by that y vector would be not be the length of the object. Additionally, this process is limited to objects that are aligned to the x, y and z vectors. Objects that are rotated and/or 3D rotated would be on vectors that are not clearly x, y or z.
Stereo lithography requires that the basic raw material has no specific object orientation at the time of production.
It is therefore an object of the invention to create cut lists, mill lists, bill of materials or part lists from CAD objects.
It is another object of the invention to create cut, lists, mill lists, bill of materials or part lists in a way that avoids errors.
It is another object of the invention to create cut, lists, mill lists, bill of materials or part lists in a way that saves time.
It is another object of the invention to create cut, lists, mill lists, bill of materials or part lists in a way that does not hamper design flexibility.
It is another object of the invention to create cut, lists, mill lists, bill of materials or part lists by using existing information in a way that the user can easily interact.
It is another object of the invention to promote to usage of CAD systems and automated manufacturing equipment.
It is another object of the invention to save money on materials.
It is another object of the invention to assist in determining to basic raw materials needed to produce a project or job.
It is another object of the invention to ensure that the cut list generated is an exact dimensional replica of the CAD drawing and that intended design elements are also transferred to the cut list.